


Burn Baby, Burn

by starhawk2005



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Demon enjoys Its work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Baby, Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. Although I don’t really want to own the Demon. Unless he’s wearing John’s body. Then, we’ll negociate.  
> Author’s Notes: I think Dean was mistaken when he said the Demon was long gone by the time John found Mary. But YMMV.

It enjoyed Its rituals.

Besides priming the child in question for what was to come, it was _fun_.

Humans were so fragile, so weak. The barest flicker of a thought, and the Demon had the female pinned against a wall. Sliding her slowly up to the ceiling. Slicing her with Its claws, so the blood would drip on the child’s bed. The child whose psychic abilities would one day be of so much use.

She screamed, but It _let_ her scream. Someone had to carry the infant out of here. The Demon listened gaily while the human came pounding up the stairs. It savoured his panic. “Mary?! Mary?!”

Another perk, watching the horrified expression as the human realized his beloved wife was pinned in agony above him. Watching terror bloom like a rare flower as the Demon set the mother on fire, completing the ritual. Driving the would-be rescuer out of the room, after the precious infant had already been removed, with a final burst of flame.

It didn’t always work. The Demon would catch and slice one parent, and then wait for the other one to show up, but then the stupid human would just panic and run. Instead of doing what they were supposed to do - rescue the infant. In which case, the Demon just shrugged and flamed the place, killing the baby, destroying the home. Some loss was understandable. Expected.

The Demon was in no particular hurry. It had plenty of time to carry out Its plans.

Rarely, It had to carry out the ritual twice. For example, Sam Winchester. Sam had been starting to develop the visions, but he was resisting them. That wouldn’t do, not at all.

The Demon didn’t mind. This was playtime, as far as It was concerned. It grabbed Sam’s fiancée. Pinned her to the ceiling, kept her silent. Waited for Sam to get onto the bed.

It watched with glee as the blood droplets splashed on Sam’s head instead of his blankets this time. Its aim had gotten better over twenty-two years.

It felt great satisfaction as Sam opened his eyes and screamed. It set the female on fire, relishing the way she _burned_. And It grinned to Itself as It directed the final flare-up at Sam and Dean. To drive Sam on his way. To edge him closer to where the Demon needed him to be.

It vanished, Its work completed. For now.


End file.
